Generally described, a gas turbine engine includes a combustor to produce a flow of hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are directed towards a turbine. The hot combustion gases impart a rotational force on the turbine blades therein so as to create mechanical energy. The turbine blades include end portions that rotate in close proximity to a turbine casing and the like. The closer the tip portions of the turbine blades may be to the turbine casing, the lower the energy losses therein. Specifically, when clearances between the bucket tip rails and the turbine casing are relatively high, the high energy combustion gases may escape without producing useful work. Reducing the clearances therein ensures that a larger portion of the thermal energy of the combustion gases is converted to mechanical energy so as to provide increased output and overall efficiency.
There is thus a desire for an improved seal for use in a gas turbine engine. Preferably, such an improved seal may provide increase efficiency and reduced leakage therethrough with fewer repairs and tower repair costs while also providing overall increased efficiency.